Deux ans plus tôt
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Après avoir entendu une conversation entre Zoro, Sanji et Nami, Luffy découvre la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à Thriller bark deux ans plus tôt... quelle sera sa réaction après tout ce temps? Angst. Comme vous l'aurez peut être déjà deviné, c'est un One Shot. Traduction de ma fic 'Two years ago'


**Bonjour tout le monde! J'avais ça sur mon ordinateur depuis le début de l'été, et je dois admettre que j'avais complètement oublié de le poster ^^ Il s'agit de la traduction de ma fic ''Two years ago'', que j'avais à l'origine écrite en anglais, et que j'avais promis de traduire à ma chère petite soeur. Bon je vous préviens aussi, je l'ai un tout petit peu remanié au passage. ^^**

**Donc voilà, elle arrive assez en retard, mais je viens seulement de réaliser que je ne l'avais pas postée.**

**J'espère mis à part ça que vous aimerez, et que je n'ai pas fait d'OOC ^^**

**Rating: T à cause du vocabulaire (la faute à Zoro et à l'amour que Sanji porte au mot ''merde'').**

**Résumé: Après avoir entendu une conversation entre Zoro, Sanji et Nami, Luffy découvre la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à Thriller bark deux ans plus tôt... quelle sera sa réaction après tout ce temps? Angst. Comme vous l'aurez peut être déjà deviné, c'est un One Shot.**

**Warning: je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de spoilers dans cette fic, à moins que certains d'entre vous n'ai pas encore vu/fini l'arc de Thriller bark.**

**Note: Les passages en italique représentent les pensées des personnages.**

**Disclaimer: One piece ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne m'amuserais pas à poster des fan fictions...**

**Tout est dit! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**.**

- Nami chérie? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air plutôt pensive...

Le cuisinier du Thousand Sunny avait observé la jeune navigatrice depuis un bon moment à présent et il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu: elle avait l'air troublée. Or, il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Donc même s'il avait hésité au départ, il décida alors que lui demander ce qui n'allait pas n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, un vrai gentleman devait toujours être aux côtés de ses charmantes demoiselles dans ces moments là, alors il serait là pour apporter son soutient à sa chère Nami chérie si elle en avait besoin. Et puis si elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle le lui dirait.

- C'est rien Sanji, vraiment... Je me demandais juste...

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu sais... J'ai eu l'idée de relire le carnet de bord, en repensant à tout ce que l'on a vécu il y a deux ans. J'ai du devenir nostalgique depuis la dernière fois, dit-elle avec un léger rire.

- Ouais, c'était quelque chose. Et ça reprend de nouveau. Il laissa lui aussi échapper un petit rire, un sourire nostalgique dansant sur ses lèvres au souvenir de leurs folles aventures.

- Et arrivée au passage qui raconte Thriller Bark, je me suis souvenue qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce ''chapitre''.

Elle laissa alors une pause, rendant Sanji un peu anxieux de ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire ensuite.

- On ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé après qu'on aie été assommés par l'Ursus shock du shichibukai. Et quand tu t'es réveillé, tu étais à moitié paniqué et tu es parti en courant. Je t'ai vu... Puis après on a retrouvé Zoro, dans un état cent fois pire qu'à son habitude. Et tu étais avec lui... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Sanji? Quand les deux types de l'équipage de Lola ont voulu nous parler, tu t'es précipité pour les arrêter et tu les a emmenés autre part pour leur dire deux mots. Quand vous êtes revenus, on leur a demandé ce qu'ils voulaient nous dire, et ils ont refusé de répondre. Ils ont dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, puis ils sont partis. D'une manière bizarre qui plus est...

_Oh merde... Merde, merde, merde._

_Donc ça y est... Comment elle a deviné ça? Bien sûr... C'est une femme intelligente. Oui, très intelligente. C'était évident qu'elle allait remarquer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez gros._

- Ouais, je m'en souviens...

Le ton de Sanji avait été un peu évasif, ce qui confirma ses suspicions.

- Tu sait ce qui s'est passé, hein? Mais tu ne veux pas nous le dire parce que tu as peur que ça nous fasse du mal... Je suis sure que cet imbécile a encore fait une connerie... pour changer. Ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout. Après tout, l'abrutit était prêt à couper ses propres jambes tout ça pour continuer à se battre à Little Garden.

_Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Espèce de gros malade..._

- Sanji, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. C'est mon droit en tant que membre de cet équipage. Je suis assez grande pour supporter ce genre d'information. J'ai besoin de savoir. C'est ma décision, tu dois la respecter.

C'était normal qu'elle ait envie de savoir la vérité sur toute cette histoire. À sa place il aurait voulu, lui aussi. Et comme elle l'avait dit, c'était son droit de décider si elle voulait entendre ce qui s'était passé ou pas. Elle était quand de même l'un des membres de l'équipage les plus inquiets après tout! Elle était même restée au chevet de la tête de cactus avec Chopper, pendant tout le temps où ce dernier avait été inconscient.

Il n'avait franchement pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de tout cela, mais qui était-il pour lui refuser ça? Le principal, c'était surtout que Luffy n'en entende pas un seul mot, et il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu'elle ne lui répéterait rien.

Alors il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre, et qui ne serait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable pour eux deux. Après avoir craché sa fumée vers le plafond, il commença:

- Bon, d'accord... Tu te souviens que l'homme-panda avait relâché une immense onde de choc qui nous a tous assommés. Pour tout te dire, Zoro et moi étions encore conscients. Alors quand il a vu que ce type se ramenait vers Luffy pour l'emmener, Zoro a essayé de défendre notre capitaine. Il s'est battu contre le shichibukai, mais très vite, il était bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un putain de mouvement. Et je ne pouvais même pas intervenir à cause d'un fichu caillou qui m'écrasait les jambes.

Les mots de Sanji portaient une sorte d'amertume emplie de frustration, qui ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'il continua, avec une émotion que la jeune navigatrice n'avait encore jamais entendu dans la bouche du blond, surtout si c'était en parlant de ''la tête d'algue'', comme il l'appelait.

- Zoro savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher ce type de prendre Luffy. Alors il a proposé un marché: si Kuma n'avait besoin que d'une seule tête, alors il laisserait Luffy et prendrait la sienne à la place. À ce moment, j'avais réussi à me dégager et j'ai essayé de m'interposer, mais cet enfoiré de marimo m'a collé dans les vapes... sale con, va... -murmura le cuisinier- Je sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite parce que c'est ça que les potes de Lola avaient à nous dire, mais je les en ai empêché parce que ça aurait été vraiment difficile pour vous tous, en particulier Luffy. Alors je leur ai demandé de me raconter l'histoire, à moi et à personne d'autre. Il n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous inquiétiez, et moi non plus.

Sanji marqua une courte pause, afin de laisser un peu de temps à la jeune femme en face de lui pour accepter ce qu'il venait de dire, et sachant très bien que le plus dur était encore à venir. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de continuer:

- Donc... Kuma a accepté le deal. Mais il a posé une condition: si Zoro voulait prendre la place de Luffy, alors il allait devoir vivre la même chose, et porter les mêmes fardeaux. Il a expulsé une gigantesque bulle du corps de Luffy et il a dit que c'était toute se douleur, son stress. Le gars qui a vu ça m'a dit qu'une simple petite partie de la chose avait fait hurler notre idiot à la mort. Et il lui restait encore tout le reste à absorber, alors qu'il était déjà en très mauvais état. En résumé, ce type a décidé de sacrifier sa vie et son rêve pour sauver Luffy, en endurant une douleur telle qu'aucun être humain normalement constitué n'aurait été capable de supporter.

- Et je le recommencerai sans hésiter si je dois le faire à nouveau.

Zoro les regardait d'un air sombre, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à écouter leur conversation?

Nami ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, Sanji faisant de son côté exactement la même chose. Dans une autre situation, cela aurait fait sourire le sabreur d'un air légèrement moqueur, mais à cet instant, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur ses deux nakamas, ne prononçant pas un mot.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, il parla à nouveau, calmement.

- Vous savez pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, hein?

-Pour sauver la vie de Luffy, on sait déjà, ça! Mais est ce que tu as ne serait-ce que pensé à sa réaction s'il t'avait découvert mort? Et nous? Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait été un peu choqués, en voyant ton corps plein de sang, ou devrais-je plutôt dire _cadavre_, et assister au merveilleux spectacle de notre capitaine complètement détruit? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point on se serait senti mal, et surtout lui, en perdant un de nos compagnons? C'est la pire chose à faire à Luffy! Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagi en voyant que tu t'étais sacrifié et que tu avais abandonné toutes tes ambitions pour lui?

La voix de Sanji était empreinte d'une pure colère, et il savait très bien qu'il ne la contrôlait pas. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que cette putain de tête de mousse ne comprenait pas?

- Il n'était pas censé savoir ça. Ni vous d'ailleurs.

- MAIS TU AURAIT ÉTÉ MORT ESPÈCE DE CON!

- TU N'ES PAS VRAIMENT EN POSITION DE ME DIRE ÇA, SACHANT QUE TU ÉTAIS PRÊT À FAIRE EXACTEMENT LA MÊME CHOSE, TROU DU CUL!

Zoro tenta de se calmer, tandis que Nami les regardait tous deux, un regard confus et horrifié dans les yeux.

Alors c'était comme ça que Sanji était intervenu...

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était en mesure de continuer sans piquer une nouvelle gueulante, le sabreur reprit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que j'ai même pas essayé de penser aux conséquences? Dans ce cas tu te plantes complètement. Je ne pouvais plus me battre et je savais que j'allais perdre. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le protéger. Et vous tous aussi. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il ne se serait pas arrêté à Luffy. Il vous aurait tous pris. Maintenant j'ai une question pour toi sourcil de merde: comment Luffy aurait-il réagi s'il s'était réveillé à Impel Down, nous voyant tous enchaînés à un mur et couverts de sang?

Sanji resta silencieux, n'osant pas prononcer une réponse qu'il savait parfaitement, mais l'homme aux cheveux verts parla à sa place.

- Il aurait pensé que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger qui que ce soit, et que nos ambitions étaient toutes mortes à cause de lui. Il n'y a rien de vrai là dedans, mais c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé. Et il aurait eu tellement tort... parce que ça aurait été entièrement ma faute. Pour n'avoir rien fait... ou pour avoir perdu contre ce type... pour ne pas avoir été capable de faire mon travail: protéger... J'ai juré que j'aiderai Luffy, et par extension vous tous, à accomplir vos rêves. Je dois tous les protéger parce que vous êtes mes nakamas. Je dois protéger le rêve de Luffy. Et indirectement vous en faites partie: qui pourrait être le roi des pirates sans équipage?

- Dans ce cas pourquoi toi et pas moi?

- Je te l'ai dit. C'est mon rôle. Tu es le cuistot, je suis le combattant. Tu fais le repas, tu te bat quand tu en as besoin, et moi je protège. Simple comme bonjour. Et puis... je... -il détourna le regard, une légère teinte rose sur les pommettes, mais ce moment ne dura qu'une petite seconde, car se reprenant aussitôt, il continua- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures non plus... tu es mon nakama, toi aussi...

Nami était tellement choquée que lorsqu'elle parla, elle ne réalisa pas que c'était elle qui avait ouvert la bouche, ni même que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était trop émue pour ne serait ce que penser à ce qu'elle voulait dire, et la question qu'elle avait à l'esprit depuis le début de la conversation entre les deux hommes sortit d'elle même:

- Mais... et toi?

- Moi? Tch... J'en ai rien à faire de moi. Si je ne suis pas capable de protéger les rêves de mes compagnons, alors les miens ne veulent plus rien dire et ne deviennent plus qu'une merde insignifiante. J'aurai fini mort de toute façon. Me battre, me rendre ou me sacrifier auraient mené au même résultat pour moi. Même si j'avais pu survivre, si ça n'avait pas été en vous sauvant tous, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si je dois choisir entre moi ou l'équipage, alors c'est l'équipage.

- Zoro.

Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas la voix de la navigatrice. Ni celle du cuisinier. Les trois amis se figèrent, reconnaissant la vois de leur capitaine, d'habitude tellement excitée. Ledit capitaine se tenant pile à côté du réfrigérateur. Il avait de toute évidence voulu prendre un encas dans le dos du blond mais s'était loupé et avait été obligé de se cacher quelque part dans la cuisine en entendant Nami et Sanji entrer dans la pièce pour s'abriter de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur le pont du Sunny. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait tout entendu, depuis le début de la conversation.

_Merde... c'est pas bon du tout. _-pensa Zoro.

Il remarqua alors qu'il était désormais seul avec son capitaine, Nami et le cuisinier du dimanche ayant probablement décidé que ce serait mieux de ne pas interférer, s'éclipsant discrètement de la cuisine.

- Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça, et je ne peux pas dire que je n'aurais pas fait pareil. Mais ça n'aurait pas été de ta faute. Ça aurait la mienne si... si...

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Luffy, et il ne put continuer sa phrase.

- Juste... ne refais jamais ça...

Le bretteur baissa la tête, pour une fois incapable de regarder dans les yeux humides de son capitaine, emplis de tristesse mais aussi à la fois de colère, et à peine cachés par son chapeau. Ledit chapeau créant une légère zone d'ombre sur le haut de son visage, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait.

Zoro sentit une certaine honte s'insinuer en lui, et sa poitrine se serra, car il savait très bien ce à quoi Luffy pensait: que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser penser ça.

- Luffy écoute, je...

- Fermes là Zoro. Tu ne recommenceras plus, tu m'entends? Jamais! Jamais, **jamais**, JAMAIS! -sa voix avait monté de ton alors qu'il disait ces mots, son regard douloureux et empli de colère planté sur son second, à présent plus du tout caché par son chapeau. Puis il redevint calme et froid à nouveau – ordres du capitaine.

- Je... peux pas...

- C'est un ordre du capitaine Zoro.

Le maitre du style à trois sabres leva à nouveau le regard, ses yeux sombres et désolés tournés vers lui.

- J'ai toujours suivi tes ordres, même si la plupart du temps ils étaient juste complètement stupides... mais celui là... je... je ne peux pas le suivre... Désol...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé enfoiré! Tu es mon nakama! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir! Je ne veux voir aucun de vous mourir! Je ne veux pas qu'aucun d'entre vous se sacrifie pour moi! Il voulait une tête Zoro, une seule! Juste la mienne! Il n'aurait pas touché à l'équipage! Et tu le savais très bien, tu le savais! Tu ne voulais juste pas te l'avouer parce que ça aurait signifié ma mort! Et ton rêve Zoro?! Pourquoi est ce que tu as tout abandonné?!

Luffy était désormais en train de pleurer, les larmes qui lui avaient monté aux yeux dévalant à présent ses joues alors qu'il criait. Puis ses hurlements devinrent murmures:

- Tu m'avais promis... tu m'avais promis que tu deviendrais le meilleur épéiste du monde à tout prix.

- Je...

- Non! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait Zoro... de perdre quelqu'un qui t'est cher parce que cette personne s'est sacrifiée pour toi. -sa voix tremblait, et bientôt il craqua- de voir cette même personne qui t'as fait des promesses toutes les abandonner, avec tout le reste... et mourir devant tes yeux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tenir cette personne dans tes bras, en sachant très bien qu'elle ne bougera plus jamais, que tu ne la verras plus jamais sourire...

Zoro était incapable de parler. Il savait que Luffy parlait de son frère décédé, Ace.

- Ça n'était pas encore arrivé à l'époque... – chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Mais Luffy l'entendit.

- Je ne te parle pas de celle là. Je t'ai dit que je voulais bien comprendre pour ça. Et tout le monde va bien, toi y compris. C'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien de parler du passé, en pensant à ''qu'est ce qui se serait passé si-?''. Tu as dit que tu n'hésiterais pas à le refaire, et tu as refusé de suivre mon ordre. Si tu continues à penser comme ça, et si tu le refais à nouveau... cette fois je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

- J'accepte ça.

- Tu... tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt de perdre qui que soit qui compte à mes yeux. Ace était mon frère et je l'ai perdu. Et avec ça, je me suis perdu moi même. Mais Jimbei m'as sauvé... Il m'a rappelé que j'avais encore mes nakamas... Tu sais, on est un peu comme une famille. Ce serait le même sentiment si je perdais quelqu'un de l'équipage. S'il te plait Zoro... Je t'en supplie, promets-moi que tu ne le referas pas...

Mais alors que Luffy voyait son second immobile, les yeux collés au parquet, les dents serrées et aucun mot ne franchissant ses lèvres, il redevint calme, sa voix désormais posée et une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient à nouveau secs, ayant usé toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. C'est pas vraiment important de toute façon.

Zoro releva la tête, et l'incrédulité prit place sur ses traits.

Puis Luffy contourna le sabreur et sortit de la cuisine, sans même lui accorder un regard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'est alors qu'une pensée le frappa de plein fouet.

- Attends! Je... je promets. Je ne le referai plus.

Aussitôt, le garçon se retourna pour faire face à Zoro, lui offrant son sourire le plus radieux.

- Yosh! Ok! Merci Zoro, celle là devait pas être facile, alors merci! Et aussi pour avoir enfin compris: tu n'auras pas besoin de refaire quelque chose comme ça de toute façon. On est tous devenus bien plus fort maintenant, alors on n'aura plus jamais à faire face à des situations pareilles, je m'en assurerai personnellement.

_Et je t'aiderai à le faire._

Puis le jeune capitaine s'en alla. Juste comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts pouvait déjà entendre le garçon jouer à chat avec Usopp et Chopper.

Avec cela, Zoro sut que tout était revenu à la normale, et qu'il était pardonné pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

Et... il avait deviné juste: c'était belle et bien la raison pour laquelle soudainement, Luffy se fichait complètement du fait qu'il suive ses ordres ou pas. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres: décidément, son capitaine, c'était quelque chose!

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que quelque chose d'humide séchait sur sa joue droite.

* * *

**.**

**Voilà, c'est fini! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Bon je sais, ça change un peu de mon style d'écriture habituel... faut croire que c'est pas vraiment le même en anglais qu'en français XD**

**Sinon, pour l'OOC, j'espère que ça allait quand même... (aller, Zoro qui pleure c'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça! XD)**

**Sur ce, je dois aborder avec vous un sujet qui m'enchante beaucoup moins: je suis rentrée cet après midi à la fac, pour retenter une deuxième année, qui sera alors ma dernière chance pour faire le métier que je veux plus tard. Donc, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre à fond, et pour cela, plus de fic! Je vais donc devoir mettre sur pause ma vie de fanfiqueuse pour environ neuf mois. Bien sûr, je répondrais toujours à tout ce qui est reviews et PM, mais cela prendra surement un peu plus de temps que ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude, surtout que je vais avoir pas mal de boulot cette année.**

**Sur ce, je remercie tous ceux avec qui j'ai eu des contacts pendant l'été, pour ces supers moments que j'ai pu passer à parler avec vous, et à partager toutes ces fabuleuses histoires que vous postez, et bien plus encore. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans tout ce que vous faites, et je vous dit à la prochaine! (j'ai hâte!)**

**Bisous,**

**Jackie.**


End file.
